Sirius ly, I'm Not Kidding
by alicat54
Summary: Sirius ended up in Soul Society when he fell through the veil. now known as Kurosaki Ishin ,he decides to send his son Ichigo the substitute shinigami to help the wizarding world out with Voldemort. Bleach x Harry Potter crossover.


Me own nothing.

+_+_+_+_+_

Korosaki Ishin hummed a jaunty tuneless song as he surveyed the hallway of his medical clinic where he and his children lived. In all honesty there wasn't much to see; faded walls whose shabbiness had been coated over with layers of paint and the occasional wooden door leading into a maze of equally shabby rooms.

He stopped outside of one such door and smiling to himself took a deep breath before launching himself into the room with a joyful salutation.

"Ichigo my dearest son, come fly to your fathers embrace so we may partake upon a father son bonding ritual!"

Almost immediately after his foot passed the doorway a fist was welcoming his face.

"What are you talking about old man? Get out of my room!" the orange haired high school-er shouted rubbing his knuckles for another blow.

Ishin wailed, and Ichigo could swear that a river of tears coursed their way down his face. "Oh Masaki, how ashamed you would be of your son who wont even listen to his father!"

Ichigo sighed, knowing through experience that he wouldn't get rid of the old goat with out hearing him out, he rubbed his temples annoyed and grunted, "What do you want?"

The elder Kurosaki's face broke once again into a loud smile ,Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"My dearest son, I have need to talk to you! It is very important that you know something about me."

Ichigo could already feel the dread settling over himself in the form of a dark cloud of doom and foreboding.

"You may want to sit down for this, it is very shocking-"

"Just spit it out!" the still stubbornly standing teen growled.

The dark haired man cleared his throat dramatically. "Ichigo, I am a shinigami, former captain of the 10th division in fact."

The teenager actually felt his knees give way as his world quite literally turned itself upside-down. "W-what?"

"And that's not all," the elder man continued not noticing, or ignoring, his son's predicament, "For I am not actually Kurosaki Ishin, well I am, but I was also known as Sirius Black before I came to soul society…."

OOOO This is my first Flashback!

"Is that all you got?" the shaggy haired man barked to his cousin whose once beautiful face contorted into a scowl of madness.

A red light shot out of her wand and hit him in the chest.

He could feel himself falling backwards into the Vail, he could hear his godson screaming his name, then darkness.

When he came to he was sitting in what appeared to be a small Asian looking town wearing a white robe like thing.

He'd soon found through trial and error that his magic no longer worked, and that he could not understand the language the people spoke. He nearly drove himself insane trying to figure out how exactly he got from the department of mysteries to Asia, when he met a shinigami for the first time.

Fortunately this shinigami, who went by the name Urahara, spoke enough English to explain to a confused Serious that he was dead and now in the spirit world, or heaven as some called it. He'd also to his dismay learned, after a few hurried questions about the living world, that he was somehow at least 100 years into the past than when he was alive.

Urahara was kind enough to tell him that the in-between space that spirits travel through to reach soul society had no concept of time. Usually, he explained, a soul would be guided by a hell moth, but as Sirius had fallen through some sort of portal between the worlds he had gotten thrown into a random time and place.

Unfortunately that didn't really cheer him up, especially when Urahara said that at least he didn't get dropped into the stone age, or Hueco Mundo, the world of hollows.

On his new friend's advice Sirius Black joined the shinigami academy and adopter the new name of Kurosaki Ishin.

.

OOOOOOEND!

"The rest as they say is history," Ishin concluded as a shell shocked Ichigo stared open mouthed and wide eyed up at his father.

"You're Insane! Magic, wizards? It makes no sense! Anyway if I did believe you, and I'm not saying I am, why are you telling me this now?"

Ishin blinked bemused. "Weren't you listening? I got thrown into the past, I died about three months ago in England."

Ichigo's eye was twitching. "Ya so?"

The man blinked again as if the answer was obvious, "Well as I cant do magic any more you have to go to England in my place!"

"Say WHAT now?"

+_+_+_+_+!!!!!!!!

So that's how Ichigo found himself in merry old England riding on a magical red steam engine glowering at his reflection in the window.

Damn his father and damn that Urahara for forcing Ichigo through a crash course in magic thereby eliminating his one hope that his father was completely insane.

The sixteen-year-old soul reaper growled and sank into his seat.

The cloud of foreboding hadn't left yet.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+___

Omg this just popped into my head! please review, i only have a vague VAGUE idea of how this will turn out, if i continue it at all.......


End file.
